Dragon Ride
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: When Spike's heart gets broken by Rarity, Twilight takes it upon herself to make him feel better. *wink wink*


**Dragon Ride**

**By: Streak The Fox**

Twilight didn't know how much her heart could take, Spike had been crying all day. It was one thing to see him get rejected by Rarity, but how it happened this morning utterly destroyed him. He had been up in her room all day, and she could hear him crying through the walls, and it tore her apart. Her #1 assistant was probably the most important being in her life, even more so than Princess Celestia. She was her mentor and ruler of Equestria, yeah, but only Spike had been there for her throughout her life, whenever she needed it. She loved Spike, and seeing him curled up in his little bed made her heart almost implode on itself. She had to do something for him... something to make the little guy feel better.

"Spike...?" Twilight called as she took a few steps into her bedroom where Spike continued to openly weep. "Spike, can we please talk about it?"

"I, I don't wanna!" he replied in a mix of sobs. "Rarity, she, she hates me, I just know it!"

"No she doesn't... she probably had a good reason to not accept your date offering."

"She, she did... but," Spike sopped harder than usual as he tried to work up the strength to continue. "But I think she actually hates me now... I was dumb, I shouldn't have said what I did..."

"What did you say to her?" Twilight asked as she took a few steps closer.

"I, I tried to compliment her, but, but, I didn't know..." he shuddered violently as the memories of earlier came back to him.

"...Didn't know what?" Twilight took a few steps closer, more than halving the original distance. "Please, I can help you if you talk to me about it..." in all reality, Twilight severely doubted her ability to help him.

All her life, Twilight had been running into emotional trouble herself over and over. Whether it be teased by other fillies for being such a nerd, being harassed by bullies, or the rare mental side-effects of being cooped up by oneself for so long, Spike always had her back. He would claw and bite at the bullies, make up smart come-backs to the teasers, and stay by her side no matter what when it came to some emotional breakdown. He was always there for her... but Twilight was never there for him.

He never had too many problems for himself, and when he did, Twilight usually ignored it, thinking "oh, it will just pass eventually and he will get over it." Because of this, and her lack of social interaction most of her life, Twilight has always had a lacking in ability when it came to serious subjects such as this. Even worst of all, this was dealing with Rarity. It wouldn't just pass, she was always around, always affecting him and her, and she would always be seen around and situations might always come up with the two. Twilight had to think of something to help, but first, she had to know what was wrong.

"It's... I, I told her she looked really pretty..." He tried to explain as he bit his lower lip, trying to subdue some of the crying long enough for him to speak.

"Uh-huh... then what?" Twilight asked as she stepped up right beside his bed.

"But, then I wondered like, what she would look like as a dragon, and I told her about it, and..." Spike seemed to react more as he thought about what to say next. "And she yelled at me...!"

"Wait, why did she yell at you for wondering what she would be like as a dragon?"

"Well..." Spike raised his head a bit, trying to wipe the tears away some. "The thing is, I tried to make it sound like a good thing, and said she would look... _prettier_ with scales and spines and stuff, to me at least... maybe... I dunno, I was just trying to be funny and nice to her, and she took it all as an insult, and she yelled!"

At this, Spike continued to cry, not even holding anything back as he buried his face into his blanket. His chest felt like it was clamping down on his heart, almost unable to breath from the intense pressure. He curled up as tight as he could, his body straining to keep his little ball shape that he forced himself into.

Twilight sat down beside him and leaned in close, wrapping both of her hooves around him. She nuzzled him lightly in an attempt to calm him down, although it appeared her attempts weren't working very well as Spike didn't let up. So, learning from what Spike used to do to her, she tried to copy his methods.

"Shh, there there... it's going to be okay Spike..." she said in a soft, comforting voice. "It's going to be okay."

"H-how? How can it be okay, if she hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you," Twilight tried to explain as she softly turned Spike's head so he would look at her. "It was probably just a misunderstanding Spike... maybe she took it the wrong way, or thought you meant something else. You know Rarity, she wouldn't just blow up on you like that for no reason, now would she?"

"Well she did..." Spike mumbled as his tone turned towards one with a more angry tone. "And... and maybe I don't wanna see her again... maybe I should just go find a dragon girl of my own..."

"Now Spike, you can't run away again... and where would you find another dragon? You're not old enough to be going out on your own."

"I..." Spike paused briefly, shaking his head. "I dunno... I just, I just hurt so bad right now..."

"Well... I'm here for you, Spike," Twilight brought down her muzzle and gently cuddles against him. "And you know I always will be..."

After a few seconds, Spike began to nuzzle back against her. He enjoyed the warmth she brought him, and knew that she would always be around when he needed it. As he snuggled a bit more and she got closer, his crying slowed to a near stop, even though his body still jumped with the light sobs. He reached out one of his arms and places it on the back of her head, hugging her lightly.

The two laid together for a little while, Twilight making sure Spike started to feel better while Spike simply enjoyed her company. His mind strayed a bit off path for a moment, and wondered if she could get to know Twilight another way...

His mind jerked the thought aside, regarding Twilight more appropriately as a family member than anything else. It was Twilight Sparkle, after all, she hatched him, so wasn't she practically like her mom? Or at least an older sister? He didn't know, but that's what it felt like to him most of the time...

...Most of the time.

After about an hour of comforting and cuddling, Twilight decided to leave Spike to himself and let him think. She made sure that he stopped crying, and by the time she left he was sleeping comfortable in his bed. She smiled lightly at him before she left, and wondered if there were any other ways to make him feel better.

Traveling down the steps and back to her studies, her mind traveled around the topic. _What would make Spike really happy ?_ Twilight thought to herself as she stared blankly at an open book. She knew it would be pretty much impossible to go out and find another dragon for him, let alone one of a specific gender. And one that's nice enough for her Spike, and around the right age, and won't burn down the treehouse, and that her friends will accept, and-

_Okay, let's just skip that idea_, Twilight finally decided. _Well... Spike's a dragon, so he needs another dragon, but if we can't find another one..._ Her thoughts traveled around a bit as her eyes veered over to her collection of books. While still in deep thought, she slowly cantered over to the shelf and examined each book with her eyes, until something stood out to her. Her horn lit up as she used her magic to pull out one book in particular, taking the time to read over the first page carefully. It was a spell book... one of transformation. _This is it..._ she inwardly gasped. _Spike only knows ponies, and that's probably all he knows how to be comfortable with, even if it would be better for him to be with another dragon companion. But, what if I could MAKE a pony INTO a dragon, at least for a short while? And then they, or perhaps I, could..._

Twilight stopped for a second, a real idea popping into her mind. She needed to calm Spike down some, or at least make him feel better by perhaps giving him some sort of stress relief. She knew that if she turned somepony, or maybe even herself into a dragon for a while, it would make him pretty happy... but could she put it further than that?

Could she make it the best time of his life, if just for a little while?

~The next day!~

Spike slowly walked downstairs from Twilight's bedroom, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out. He didn't eat much yesterday, and his stomach was rumbling a lot, and after looking at the clock which displayed a time of nine forty, he decided to head downstairs to see if he could find anything. Twilight was already up and out of bed, working on a new spell at the time. She had made a simple breakfast for him and told him earlier it was in the kitchen waiting for when he was ready. Feeling like it was time to chow down, Spike proceeded straight to the kitchen.

On the main table was a bowl filled with an even spread of many different types of gems. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, all were piled up and spread out nicely. Spike's eyes opened wide at the site, his mouth watering instantly. Though he still had some of the pain inside of him from the even that happened yesterday, the food before him certainly helped to ease it, if at least just a little. He gobbled down each gem one by one, savoring the sweet taste of each gemstone. When he was done, he set the bowl in the sink, and promptly left with a soft smile on his face and a bulge in his gut.

He came out to see Twilight still working on whatever spell it was she had been focused on, yet didn't pay much mind as he casually strolled by. He took a glance at the door, and decided he still didn't want to go outside... perhaps it was best if he get to work on his chores so he could keep his mind off of yesterday for a while longer.

"Hey, I'm gonna go brush some things down upstairs, okay Twilight?"

"Okay, Spike!" Twilight replied as she finished up working out a piece of her most recent spell. "Be down in a bit, okay? I might have a surprise ready for you by then." She smirked slightly, along with a very faint blush as she glanced over at Spike.

"A surprise?" He wondered aloud, turning to look at Twilight. "Alright, I'll come by later then," he said as he proceeded up the stairs and into the room.

He figured it was probably just some spell Twilight had cooked up for him, maybe it would give him a full goatee or something. He didn't really know, and at the time didn't actually care too much, though he enjoyed her thoughtfulness. Shrugging it off, he went over to a nearby closet, pulled out a feather brush, and began to dust off some bookshelves.

Almost an hour passed by the time Spike finished touching the place up. He took a glance at the clock... ten thirty. Probably time to see if Twilight had that surprise ready for him... as far as he knew, it might really cheer him up... he hoped. Spike proceeded out of the room and down the stairs, where Twilight was sitting down reading a book. When she saw him coming down, she gave a big smile and hopped to her hooves.

"Hey Spike!" She greeted with a cheerful smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm... okay, I guess," Spike replied as he reached the bottom of the steps. "Thanks for asking."

"It's no problem, I just wanted to make sure you're feeling okay," Twilight trotted over to Spike and nuzzled him lightly, her cheek pressing against his.

"Aw shucks Twi, stop it," Spike chuckled lightly and playfully bat her head away with a small blush on his face. "You know it's embarrassing when you do stuff like that..."

"Well it's a good thing nopony is around to see it, huh?" Twilight smirked.

"True, I guess..."

"Oh, by the way," Twilight said as she took a few steps away. "I think I left a very important book down in the basement, it's big, brown, and has a green leaf on the front. Could you get it for me real fast?"

"Oh, sure!" Spike replied, not noticing the widening smirk on Twilight's face. "I'll be right back!" Twilight watched Spike walk over to the basement door and open it up, her horn surging with magic as he closed it behind him.

Spike quickly traveled down the steps and searched for the book. Big and brown, big and brown... there wasn't any sort of book like that to be found. There were a few regular-sized brown ones, but none had a green leaf on them like Twilight described. Curious, Spike looked around a bit more, searching through the shelves of a few desks only find either nothing at all, or some random lab equipment. Spike began to wonder if the book Twilight described was even down here, but as he contemplated going back up to ask her if she was sure, a sudden bright ray of light shined through the cracks around the door for a brief moment, followed by the light noise of a spell finishing. Knowing Twilight may have messed up somehow, or if something else big happened that he might want to know about, Spike hurried back up the stairs to check up on her. When he opened the door to the main room, though, he was not prepared for what he saw.

A little bit of smoke was still dissipating around the room, but none of it did anything to conceal what stood in the middle of the room. A purple reptile stood there, a dragon actually, much like Spike. For a moment Spike thought that another dragon had broken into the library, but as he looked closer, he saw that the mid-scales of the reptile were a sort of dark blue, and its eyes were a shiny lavender. But then he noticed the most significant trait... this dragon had hair. It was just on its head, but it was in a style he knew all too well, with the exact same highlights in the exact same places. There was also a horn sticking out on top, as well as a set of smaller spines that ran down its back.

It didn't take long for Spike to realize that this dragon was a dead ringer for his lifelong companion...

"...Twilight?" he asked, his eyes wider than they ever have been as he stared at the female dragon.

"Oh, hello Spike," dragon Twilight replied in a sultry voice as she turned her body a bit, giving him a wink as she showed off her body.

Spike's body was frozen as he felt a blush appear on his face. His eyes couldn't help but go over her body, her form... it was _perfect_. Twilight as a dragon looked a bit older than him, being only about a foot taller, but still, she was pretty much just his size. Other than the hair, the horn, and the change in color, she looked exactly like him.

"What's the matter?" Twilight asked with a giggle as she slowly approached Spike, taking her time to add more visual appeal with each step. "Does my new form... arouse you?"

"T-twilight... what, what are you doing...?" Spike couldn't back up, his legs wouldn't respond.

"Let me put it this way," Twilight smirked as she stopped just in front of Spike. "You, mister..." she places a single finger on his chest. "Need some time to relax and let out some stress, especially after what you went through earlier..." her finger started to travel downwards. "...And that's exactly what I'm here to do for you." Wink.

Before Spike could protest, he felt Twilight's hand reach down between his legs and apply pressure, coaxing out a certain part of him that he hadn't had come out in a while. Her fingers were soft and delicate as she slowly stroked over his member, taking the time rub against the entire length. Spike let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he closed his eyes, still unable to move from sheer shock.

Twilight gave Spike a quick peck on the lips before she dropped onto her knees, a heavy blush having already worked its way onto her cheeks. She looked over his enlarging member, licking her lips lightly as she brought her face closer. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue, and ever so gently lapped it against his tip. A shiver ran up Spike's body when she did, as well as a slight moan of surprise and delight. Twilight took a few more licks at it, running her tongue along its length slowly as she enjoyed his taste. Oddly enough, it wasn't all that dissimilar from his usual diet of gemstones, but Twilight didn't mind. She just kept on working him, getting turned on more than she expected as she felt her own wetness begin to cover her sex.

Having worked up a light coat of saliva on him, she then opened her mouth wide, playfully making an "aah" sound as she took him into her mouth. Spike's eyes shot open as he felt this, letting out a sharp gasp as his hips shook from the pleasure. Twilight continued on without a moment's pause, immediately pulling her head back and pushing it forward again, sliding his shaft in and out of her mouth. She had just started and already she could feel the pre-cum beginning to seep from the tip, lapping it up with her tongue as it ran along the length.

"A-ah! Twilight, I..." Spike moved his hands to the back of Twilight's head, gripping tightly as his hips moved back and forth with her rhythm. "You're... you're gonna make me, gah...!"

Before Spike could climax, Twilight pulled her head away, grabbing Spike's throbbing member with her hand and stroking it slowly as she looked up at him. She had a large smirk on her face as the rest of her expression was very seductive.

"Mmm... I didn't know you were this big Spike," she cooed, stopping to take the time to run her tongue up and down his length one more time. "And so tasty..."

"W-why are you doing this Twilight?" Spike managed to get out through his heavy breathing. "I mean, I never expected you to like, ya know... this..."

"Don't worry Spike," Twilight giggled again as she got up onto her feet, her hand still stroking him slowly. "I will always be here when you need me to, to help you, to comfort you..." she gave his member a firm squeeze, exciting a moan from him. "To pleasure you..."

"B-but.. is, I mean... is this right?" Spike asked, still unsure and very nervous about the thoughts running through his head.

"You tell me. Does this feel right to you...?" Twilight reached over and took Spike's hand in hers, guiding it down between her legs and let him feel his fingers against her moist lips. "Hm?"

Spike was unable to speak for a short while, he only managed to look down at his fingers as they ran up against Twilight's privates. His eyes focused so hard they felt like they would pop out of his eyes as he continued to stare. He felt everything, his fingers running up against her tender lips, the moisture that provided lubrication, the heat that coursed through his scales from the touch, and even Twilight's breath as he felt it against him from their close proximity.

"I... I..." his voice stuttered drastically as his body began to shake. "It, it feels... good..."

Spike didn't know what to do. This was Twilight, she was practically family to him! But here she was, servicing him, and making him service her, and probably about to have them...

"Do you want to feel inside?" Twilight asked in a low voice, her own blush intensifying as she realized what she just said. Even so, she pressed on, knowing who she was doing this for. "It's okay by me, Spike... I'm here for you."

She pulled away from him slowly, turning around in front of him as her tail wiped against his legs slowly. She turned her head around to him and smiled as she bent forward slightly, raising her tail up for him. Spike looked down, able to see Twilight's sensitive parts practically dripping with anticipation in front of him. His heart raced faster, pounding hard against his chest as he slowly moved forward, taking hold of her soft, scaly rump. He rubbed his claws against it a bit, getting a feel for her as he heard her coo softly.

"Mmm... you tease, Spike," Twilight said with yet another light giggle. "You know you want it," with that, she gave a playful shake of her rump, pushing back a bit so Spike could feel her against the tip of his length.

Twilight was right, he did want it. Whatever thoughts of her being family practically dissolved as he let his desires finally take over. He slid his hand around to her hips, taking a firm hold as he moved his chest against her back. He gently pushed his hips forward at first, sliding the side of his fully erect dragonhood against her lower lips, coating it in her juices. He paused briefly just then, taking the time to align himself with her opening as he leaned forward, lightly licking at Twilight's neck.

"Take me..." Twilight whispered as she reached back and brushed her hand against Spike's cheek.

That was all he needed. With a tight grasp of his hands Spike pushed his hips forward as he tugged back, driving himself into her almost all the way with the first push. Twilight helped out in surprised, but shifted it half way through into a long, lustful moan. She leaned over more as she felt him pull back a bit, but he then pushed in again, tugging harder on her hips. He pressed his chin against her shoulder as he pushed again, and again, rapidly picking up a strong pace and rhythm. His lower abs beat against her rear as he continued to thrust into her, his cock pushing in deep each time.

Twilight moaned out freely, her tongue hanging out as she felt her wetness dripping out of her slit. She could feel his hard member ramming into her as her muscles clamped down around it, only to have it pull back each time and then slide back in, adding more to the friction and the heat that rocked waves of pleasure through her. Her body was trembling as she was pushed back and forth from the power of each thrust, her butt slapping against him as he pounded in even harder. Spike claw's gripped harder, digging into her scales as he bit down on her shoulder, not strong enough to puncture her scales but enough to muffle the moans coming out of his mouth.

Liquid dripped down both Twilight's and Spike's leg as Spike reached near top speedy, huffing and puffing hard from the strain. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop, his body moved almost on its own, and he loved every second of it. He loved how Twilight's dragon body felt against him, and he loved the feel of her hair against the side of his face, as well as her tail as it was draped against his side. He gave it his all, pushing his body to its limits as his climax began to surface once again. But before he could release, Twilight's horn suddenly shined as magic coursed through it, grabbing her and tugging herself away from him.

Spike fell forward in mid-thrust as Twilight turned around, pushing her on her back as he landed on top. At first Spike was confused, he thought he messed up, but he quickly realized that this was exactly what Twilight wanted as her magic scooted him up to sit on her chest. She leaned her head forward, grabbing his wet, pulsating cock with both hands and stroked it hard as she licked her lips.

"Give it to me," She growled in a low voice, yet still keeping a seductive undertone. "Give me all you got, dragon boy!" At this she opened her mouth and leaned even closer, the tip of Spike's dick just in front of her lips.

"Ah, yes... Twilight!" Spike yelled out as his head reared back, his hips pumping forward in synchronization with Twilight's hands.

In a few more moments Spike let out a hardy yell, the most intense pleasure he'd ever fealt coursing through his body as he felt his juices finally break free, streaming out of him and into Twilight's open mouth. Twilight closed one of her eyes as some of his cum landed dangerously close to it, though the majority fell into her mouth and against her lips. She again made an "aah" sound as she tasted his hot, creamy juices fill her mouth, her tongue sliding out to lap at his tip. The stream pulsed out a bit more cum before it eventually slowed down, and ultimately came to a stop.

Spike's breath was heavy, as if he had just run some sort of marathon, with sweat dripping down his scales. He looked down at Twilight, seeing her close lick up his cum and gulp it down. He couldn't go any further, his body was exhausted, and so was his mind. He slowly fell back, his head landing just beside her feet as he let his limbs lay limp. His chest raised and lowered heavily as he continued to breath, staring up blankly at the ceiling. Before he closed his eyes he felt Twilight shifting around beneath him, and then saw her pop her head up in front of him. She was giving him a warm smile, the type of smile a caring mother would give. He leaned down and nuzzled him with her nose just as his eyes finished closing, and he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Spike" Twilight said in a soft, quiet voice as she brushed her hand against his scales. "I love you..."

Twilight wasn't sure at this point whether she still held her regular, family member love for him, or if recent events had just changed that. But one thing was certain, she was happy about her decision. She made Spike happy, she knew she did, and that's what made her happy. She got up and lifted him up with her magic, taking him upstairs and putting him in her bed, covering him up in the sheets. She then refocused her magic, directing it to her form and slowly dissolving the shape-shifting spell she used on herself earlier. After a few seconds she returned to her normal self, brushed herself off slightly, and crawled into bed along side her #1 assistant.

She curled her legs around Spike as she got close to him, feeling a nice nap to be a pretty good idea at the time. As she started to drift herself, she felt Spike's arms slide around her and grip slightly, conjuring a soft smile to her lips. She kissed his forehead tenderly, and then let herself be lost in sleep.

P.S. No I will not be continuing this. A 1-shot clop, simply enjoy it for what it is :3


End file.
